fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dorian Ruekai
Dorian Ake Shotaro Ruekai-Tendo (ドリアン炎カイ, Dorian Ruekai) znany również jako Zephyr jest Płomienistym Zabójcą Smoków członkiem gildii Fairy Tail posiadającym rangę "S" oraz jednym z członków Drużyny Ognia (gdzie pełni funkcje lidera), oraz Bractwa Ognistych Smoków. Główny bohater Fairy Tail Ignis. Wygląd Heterochromia Najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą Ruekaia są jego heterochromiczne oczy. Jego prawe oko ma szkarłatko-karmazynową barwę, zaś lewe brązowo-piwną. Wygląd fizyczny Dorian to wysoki, mężczyzna w wieku 17 lat. Ma 1,83 m i waży 80 kg. Jest dobrze zbudowany, a na jego twarzy widnieje arogancki uśmiech, dzięki któremu chłopak ma poważanie. Jak każdy Zabójca Smoków ma ostre zęby. Jest bardzo popularny w gronie płci pięknej z powodu swojego stylu i niewyparzonego języka. Jego symbol gildii znajduje się na lewej dłoni i jest koloru czarnego. Jego włosy są czarne, z tyłu są dłuższe zaś z przodu przycięte. Zazwyczaj przednie włosy unosi do góry na żel, zaś te z tyłu, zawiązuje w kitkę za pomocą białej gumki. Czasami nie związuje włosów tylko ma je rozpuszczone. Ubiór W przypadku ubioru Doriana najbardziej charakterystyczny jest czarny ochraniacz z materiału, który Ruekai nosi na lewym ramieniu. Ochraniacz ten jest prezentem, który dostał od swojego smoka Isakaia, dodatkowo wydaje się on mieć właściwości magiczne (ochronił Doriana przed atakiem Zerefa, oraz pomimo wielu walk stoczonych przez chłopaka ani razu się nie podarł, ani nie zniszczył). Natomiast na nadgarstku prawej ręki nosi frotkę. Najczęściej ubiera siwą podkoszulkę bez rękawów (złożoną z wielu widocznych, pionowych pasków) z kołnierzem postawionym do góry. Podkoszulka jest cienka i świetnie oddaje posturę chłopaka. Zakłada niebieskie, luźne spodnie z gumką, sięgające za kolana. Nosi czarne buty wykonane z miękkiej i przewiewnej skóry, sięgające do kolan. Po powrocie z Tenroujimy, ubiór Doriana ulega kilku zmianą. Zakłada nową, prostą białą podkoszulkę bez rękawów, która oprócz tego nie posiada też kołnierza oraz nie składa się już z pasków. Spodnie, zmieniają barwę na czarną, oraz zyskują białe paski po bokach. Dodatkowo zaczyna nosić czerwoną kamizelkę z białym obszyciem. Kamizelka posiada wysoki kołnierz oraz kaptur. Oczywiście jego lewą rękę nadal zdobi ochraniacz oraz frotkę na prawej ręce. Osobowość thumb|left|Dziecinna natura Doriana Dorian jest jednym z najbardziej dynamicznych bohaterów Fairy Tail jeśli chodzi o charakter. Jest osobą bardzo wyluzowaną i dziecinną. Nie myśli zbytnio o konsekwencjach swojego postępowania i jest bardzo lekkomyślny. Podczas wybierania misji nie myśli nad jej zapłatą tylko nad tym czy misja będzie zabawna. W gildii często siedzi z dużym gronem osób i opowiada kawały bądź robi przekomiczne sceny. Lubi wspominać o przeszłości i cieszyć się życiem. Potrafi dostrzec pozytywne strony nawet u swoich wrogów np. u Laxusa dostrzegł iż tak na prawdę brakowało mu silnych przeciwników, przez co rozwinęła się u niego arogancja; u Cobry iż jest on po prostu człowiekiem oszukanym, będącym marionetką Braina. Dorian ma w sobie pewnego rodzaju arogancje. Mówi o sobie, że jest jednym z najsilniejszych magów w gildii (chociaż nim jest). Otwarcie mówi tez o tym czego nie lubi, lub co chce osiągnąć. Jest również kobieciarzem, zdolnym podrywać nawet klientki (co jest częstym powodem kłopotów Drużyny Ognia). Lubi dzieci (często z nimi przebywa i bawi się z nimi, przez co te nazywają go Oni-chan) i zwierzęta (często się z nimi bawi, i nie cierpi gdy ktoś robi im krzywdę, nawet owadom). Umie udawać słodkiego i niezaradnego (zmiękczając przy tym niektóre słowa, np. Plosie). Używając tego okazuje się również osobą będącą niezłym manipulatorem. Mimo wszystko jest bardzo lojalny wobec gildii i jej członków. Gildie nazywa swoim domem, zaś jej członków swoją rodziną. Bierze sobie do serca słowa mistrza, oraz zasadę robienia wszystkiego co się chce. Jest w stanie zaryzykować własnym zdrowiem i życiem dla bezpieczeństwa gildii. W gildii kumpluje się z wszystkimi członkami, ma nawet własne rytualne przywitanie (Przywitanie → Specjalny uścisk dłoni → Żółwik → Żółwik z góry na dół → Żółwik z dołu do góry). Lubi nadawać ludziom różne przydomki. thumb|Niezniszczalna wola walki ZephyraDorian jest osobą kochającą walki z silnymi przeciwnikami (czy to wróg czy przyjaciel). Jego potężne płomienie są przejawem jego nieskazitelnej, niezniszczalnej woli walki ze stali. Gdy wyzywa kogoś do walki ma zawsze jeden cel, wygrać. Nieważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik, Dorian i tak się nie podda, nawet jeżeli ledwo stoi na nogach. Każda przegrana działa na niego inaczej. Jeśli przegra z kimś kogo nie cierpi jest wściekł. Jeśli przegra z kimś kogo szanuje i czuje respekt (np. Raito lub Gildarts), zachęca go to do coraz to cięższych treningów. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń w walkach, czy to walczy z mężczyzną czy kobietą. Wręcz przeciwnie szanuje siłę kobiet (przykładem jest Irie Clive, z która był w stanie walczyć do upadłego, pomimo złamanej ręki). Dodatkowo ma nawyk do demolowania pobliskich pomieszczeń, przedmiotów, zabytków, przyjaciół, przez co został okrzyknięty wraz z Natsu i Lukiem, Największymi Kłopotami Fairy Tail. Historia Powstanie Smoczego Zabójcy thumb|Mały Dorian z ochraniaczem od IsakaiaNie wiemy dokładnie skąd pochodzi Dorian. Wiemy tylko iż jego wioska spłonęła, a on jest jedynym ocalałym. Chłopiec przez kilka dni błąkał się po oko okolicy, aż w końcu zaczął żyć w Lesie Palmowym. Odżywiał się zwierzętami, które upolował gołymi rękami. Pewnego dnia, napotkał w lesie, Płomienistego Smoka: Isakaia. Oczywiście chłopak chciał go upolować. Smok patrzył na Ruekaia jak na robaka, i zaryczał by go odstraszyć. Dorian mimo to, się nie przestraszył, tylko nadal próbował złapać smoka. Wkurzony smok, postanowił zjeść chłopaka, ale po zobaczeniu jego woli walki w oczach, pyta się go gdzie mieszka. Dorian odpowiada ze nie ma już domu iż został zniszczony. Isakai na swój sposób przeraził się, że chłopiec w jego wieku potrafi tak o siebie zadbać, po czym postanawia zaopiekować się Dorianem. Isakai uczył Doriana, pisać, czytać, walczyć oraz Magii Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków, Dorian co prawda nie był wspaniałym uczniem, wszystkie zasady opanowywał powoli i nieco niepoprawnie. Mimo to Isakai podziwiał upór chłopaka, oraz jego zawziętość w dążeniu do celu. Podbudowywał wolę walki chłopca, oraz jego wiarę w siebie. Podarował mu nawet ochraniacz mający być dowodem ich relacji ojca i syna. Dorian początkowo narzekał, że ochraniacz jest na niego zadurzy, na co Isakai odpowiedział, że Ruekai będzie w stanie go nosić dopiero jak dorośnie. thumb|left|170px|Dorian postanawia zostać legendąMimo to życie z Isakaiem, nie trwało wiecznie. 7 lipca 777 roku Isakai zniknął bez słowa pożegnania, zostawiając małego Dorian znów samemu. Dorian bardzo tęsknił za smokiem i wszędzie go szukał i strasznie płakał. Próbował sobie wmówić ze nie potrzebuje smoka i że sam sobie poradzi. Po kilku dniach mimo to otrząsnął się, przestał płakać oraz obiecał sobie, że zyska miano legendy jako mag przez co udowodni Isakaiowi iż nie popełnił on błędu przygarniając chłopca pod swoje skrzydła. Dołączenie do Fairy Tail Egzamin na Maga Klasy "S" thumb|Dorian zdaje Egzamin na maga klasy "S"Dorian zdaje egzamin na Maga klasy "S" w X783 roku. Fabuła Saga Powrót left|thumbDorian pojawia się po raz pierwszy na górze znajdującej się niedaleko Magnoli. Mówi, że pamięta ten zapach i ten wiatr po czym wykrzykuje że wrócił do domu, następnie mówi iż chce już wykopać drzwi do gildii i pobić się z kimś bez powodu, gdy nagle usłyszał niepokojącą go rozmowę. Skierował się w kierunku tych dźwięków i napotkał grupkę zbirów. Zaczął od wyeliminowania najgłośniejszego z nich (szefa), przez co reszta również go zaatakowała. Dorian mimo to bez problemów odpierał ich taki za pomocą Taekwondo, po czym gdy zaczęli w niego rzucać różnymi przedmiotami, użył Kagatsuchi Płomienistego Smoka, wywołując ogromne zdziwienie na twarzach i w sercach swoich przeciwników. Saga Misja Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|200px Magia i umiejętności Magia thumb|250px|Magia Doriana Magia Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków (炎の滅竜魔法, En no Metsuryū Mahō) magia ta jest bardzo podobna do magii Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, tylko w tym przypadku użytkownik emanuje ze swojego ciała duże ilości elastycznych płomieni o karmazynowej barwie. Jego ciało również staje się podobne do smoczego ciała. Doriana magii tej nauczył Isakai. Główną umiejętnością tej magii jest zdolność pokrywania swojego ciała wyjątkowo ciepłym płomieniem. Natsu Dragneel opisał ten płomieniem, jako cieplejszy nawet od jego ognia. Najpierw Ruekai tworzy magiczny kręg przez samą wolę walki. Krąg pojawia się przed częścią ciała na której Dorian chce wzniecić płomień. Następnie wywołuje się płomień, o dużej mocy palenia. Oprócz tego płomień przybiera dokładny kształt przedmiotu, który chce otrzymać. Dodatkowo chłopak potrafi błyskawicznie zmienić formę swojego ataku oraz trajektorię jego lotu. Ciało jak i dusza chłopaka są zgrane z jego magią i umiejętnościami. Jego płomień jest Płomieniem Emocji. Gdy jest spokojny jego płomień bardziej skupia się na elastycznych możliwościach (może nawet coś skleić), zaś gdy jest wściekły jego płomień przybiera bardziej destrukcyjną moc, potrafiącą palić niemalże wszystko. Jego ciało natomiast przypomina ciało smoka. Jego płuca oddychają płomieniami, może zjadać płomienie (lecz tylko innego pochodzenia niż swoje, gdyż nie może jeść swojej magii). Jest uodporniony na działanie płomienia i jemu podobnych. Wydaje się że jego ciało również może absorbować płomienie.technik. Zaklęcia *'Ryk Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の咆哮, Enryū no Hōkō) Dorian wydmuchuje z ust tornado karmazynowych płomieni. Gdy używa tego zaklęcia, a jest spokojny tornado, odpycha przeciwnika, lub pozwala na zniszczenie jakiegoś obiektu, zaś gdy jest wściekły, jego ryk jest w stanie spopielić przeciwnika. Dodatkowo chłopak wykazał zdolności kierowania trajektorią lotu (może dowolnie skręcać swoim podmuchem) lub błyskawicznie przekształcić go w inny atak, chociażby w Cięcie Płomienistego Smoka. *'Elastyczna Pięść Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の柔軟拳, Enryū no Fureken) zaklęcie to pozwala użytkownikowi na wytworzenie na swojej pięści płomieni, które same formują się w pięść. Dorian wykazał zdolność do manipulowania wielkością pięści. Innymi słowem potrafi stworzyć pięść normalnych rozmiarów, lub zmienić jej rozmiar tak by była większa od niego. Dodatkowo Dorian może wytworzyć z płomieni ramię, dzięki któremu może uderzać swoją pięścią w przedmioty znacznie oddalone od niego. Atak może być wykorzystywany w dowolnej ręce. *'Cięcie Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の切り, Enryū no Kiri) użytkownik trzyma prosto dowolną dłoń, po czym formuje w nim prostokąt z płomieni, następnie rzuca prostokątem, tak ze nadaje mu rotację, chwilę potem prostokąt powiększa się i staje się pół okręgiem o mocy cięcia i palenia. By nadać atakowi większą moc użytkownik trzyma ręce prostopadle do siebie i wystrzeliwuje większe cięcie z podwojoną mocą. Atak może również powstać z Ryku Płomienistego Smoka. *'Szpon Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の爪, Enryū no Tsume) użytkownik kreuje pod nogami krąg magiczny, następnie podskakuje, jednocześnie wzniecając na swoich nogach duże ilości płomieni, po czym wystawia dowolną nogę i opada na przeciwnika tworząc szpon z płomieni. Zaklęcie jest w stanie zburzyć grubą ścianę w mgnieniu oka. *'Pazury Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のクロー, Enryū no Kurō) po stworzeniu kręgu magicznego przy dłoni, użytkownik, wznieca na rękach karmazynowe płomienie. Ugina lekko palce, a płomienie zaczynają przybierać kształt smoczych pazurów. Za pomocą tego zaklęcia można wystrzelić mniejsze wersje Cięcia Płomienistego Smoka, jak i otrzymać dużą siłę ofensywną. Zaklęcie to ma moc cięcia, a materiał przecięty tymi pazurami, zaczyna płonąć. *'Kruszące Kły Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のファング牙, Enryū no Fangu Kiba) użytkownik wytwarza krąg po czym w niego uderza dłonią (mając zgięte palce), po tym z kręgu wylatują "kły" zdolne złapać zaklęcie, lub przeciwnika. *'Kagatsuchi Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のカグツチ, Enryū no Kagatsuchi) użytkownik wywołuje duże ilości płomieni wokół siebie, którego w końcu tworzą kulistą sferę wokół niego. Atak jest swego rodzaju zbroją wzmacniająca ataki fizyczne Doriana. *'Atak Skrzydłem Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の攻撃表示ウイング, Enryū no kōgeki hyōji uingu) użytkownik zapala swoje pięści po czym zwiększa ilość płomieni kreując skrzydła. Służą mu one do ataku o bliskim i średnim zasięgu. Osoba uderzona tym skrzydłem może dostać oparzeń. *'Uścisk Kastetu Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のブラスナックルを受け入れ, Enryū no Burasunakkuru o ukeire) użytkownik wytwarza z płomieni na obu rękach kastety o dowolnym rozmiarze, następnie zbliża się do przeciwnika i uderza w niego jednocześnie obydwoma kastetami, ściskając go płomieniem, może go zranić lub spopielić. *'Działo Płomienistego Smoka'(炎竜の銃, Enryū no Jū) zaklęcie bardzo podobne do Ryku Płomienistego Smoka, tylko teraz użytkownik wystrzeliwuje mniejszy strumień ognia z dłoni. *'Erupcja Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の噴火, Enryū no Funka) użytkownik kopie przeciwnika, potem pod przeciwnikiem pojawia się krąg Płomienistego Smoka, z którego wybuchają karmazynowe płomienie. Przyjmują one spiralny kształt i otaczają przeciwnika. Zależnie od nastroju Doriana płomienie mogą zatrzymać przeciwnika, lub go spopielić. Sekretne Techniki Smoczego Zabójcy *'Cesarski Taniec: Burza Pięści Płomienistego Smoka' (皇帝のダンス炎竜の嵐拳, Kōtei no dansu: Enryū no Arashi Ken) zaklęcie bardzo podobne do Elastycznej Pięści Płomienistego Smoka, z ta różnicą iż teraz użytkownik, używa obu pieści łącznie uderzając 100 (w bardzo szybkim tempie), wydłużających się płonących pięści, które po uderzeniu w przeciwnika, eksplodują. *'Cesarski Taniec: Gloria Isakaia' (皇帝のダンスグロリアイサクカイ, Kōtei no dansu: Isakai Guroria) Dorian pokrywa całego siebie ogromną ilością płomieni, po czym wznieca jeszcze więcej płomieni, które przybierają kształt smoczego ciała i materializują wygląd Isakaia. Następnie użytkownik podskakuje i kobie w przeciwnika z całej siły. Początkowo Dorian potrafił z pomocą tego zaklęcia tylko to, później, gdy jego moc wzrosła i nauczył się utrzymywać tak ogromne ilości płomieni przez dłuższy okres czasu, okazało się iż to zaklęcie jest bardzo dynamiczne, gdyż nie służy ono tylko do kopania przeciwnika, ale działa jak potężna zbroja dla użytkownika. Chroni użytkownika przed atakami, potrafi łapać zaklęcia, wywoływać ryk, czy latać. *'Cesarski Taniec: Spiralne Ostrze Karmazynowego Miecza Płomienistego Smoka' (皇帝のダンス炎竜の螺旋羽根紅剣, Kōtei no dansu: Enryū no Rasen hane kōken) bardzo potężne zaklęcie. Dorian skupia teraz w ręce wiele karmazynowych płomieni, które przybierają nieco ciemniejszy kolor, następnie wiruje tą samą ręką tworząc spiralną falę, karmazynowych płomieni. W fali znajduje się ogromna ilość płomieni, które stale eksplodują. Dodatkowo dzięki swojemu spiralnemu kształtowi atak jest w stanie ominąć lub zniwelować inne uderzenia. Po uderzeniu w przeciwnika płomienie palą go oraz eksplodują. *'Implosion'(インプロシオン, Imupulozion)thumb|Miecz Doriana jest sekretnym zaklęciem tworzenia Magii Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków. Jest najdziwniejszym zaklęciem Ruekaia. W przeciwieństwie do innych zaklęć, teraz Dorian wycisza swoje płomienie zmieniając je w karmazynową energię, następnie z tej energii formuje miecz. Miecz ten jest wyjątkowo twardy. Twardszy a nawet od prawdziwych mieczy. Potrafi przeciąć dym, ogień czy inne gazowe stany skupienia. Dodatkowo może wywoływać płomienie i eksplozje za pomocą tego miecza. Potrafi wystrzelić z tego miecza Cięcie Płomienistego Smoka, Wiertło Płomienistego Smoka czy chociaż by Działo Płomienistego Smoka. Wszystkie zaklęcia są spotęgowane i mają więcej zastosowań. Breath powiedział, że Dorian ironicznie nazwał miecz Implosion (Implozja) skoro miecz włada wybuchem, Zephyr wyjaśnił iż nazwał tak miecz z powodu iż jest to jedyne zaklęcie tworzenia w jego wachlarzu technik. Inne Magie Unison Raid (合体魔法 ユニゾンレイド Gattai Mahō Reido) jest to magia/zaklęcie polegające na połączeniu zaklęć dwóch magów o podobnym poziomie mocy. Swoje łączone zaklęcia Ruekai najczęściej używa z Blazem lub z Shanem gdyż każdym z nich potrafi korzystać z Magii Smoków, dzięki czemu ich ataki mają znacznie większą moc i zastosowanie. Trio Unison Raid (トリオユニゾンレイド, Torio Yunizon Reido) jest unikalną wersją Unison Raid. W przeciwieństwie do normalnego Unison Raid, Trio Unison Raid, może zostać osiągnięte tylko przez trzech magów o podobnym poziomie mocy. Zaklęcie to jest tak unikatowe, że zostało wymazane z kart historii, gdyż przez wiele lat nikt nie był w stanie go użyć. Zaklęcia *'Błyszczące Szpony Szkarłatnego Smoka Płomieni' (スカーレット炎竜の光沢爪, Sukāretto Enryū no Kōtaku Tsume) Luke i Dorian wzniecają ogromne ilości płomieni w dłoniach zamykające je w postaci dwóch niewielkich kulek. Następnie obaj łączą swoje płomienie ze sobą w jedna większa kulkę po czym odwracają swoje ręce do tyłu (jedną rękę, zależnie od tego po której stronie stoją) i szybko jednocześnie uderzają w kulę tworząc ogromne tornado karmazynowo szkarłatnych płomieni. Atak jest szybki, a płomienie są gęstsze oraz mają szybszą zdolność palenia. Jeśli atak po drodze zostanie zaatakowany innym zaklęciem Magii Ognia, pochłania go i zwiększa swoją moc. Luke i Dorian wykazali zdolność również do panowania nad trajektorią ataku. Po uderzeniu atak wywołuje potężną eksplozję, szkarłatno karmazynowych płomieni. Płomienie palą wszystko, a co najlepsze są w stanie palić się bardzo długo przez kilka dni, i jedynie silne zaklęcia Magii Wody potrafią je ugasić. *'Stalowa Bariera Szkarłatnego Smoka Płomieni' (jap. スカーレット炎竜の鋼障壁, Sukāretto Enryū no Hagane shōheki) Luke wyczarowuje Krąg Szkarłatnego Smoka, natomiast Dorian Kagatsuchi Płomienistego Smoka tworząc ogromną tarczę chroniącą obu użytkowników przed zaklęciami przeciwników. Zaklęcie te również dobrze działa, gdy zabraknie powietrza pod wodą lub gdy spadają z dużej wysokości, wtedy to kula odbija się i pęka. Potrafią również rozczepiać je na dwie kule i manipulować wielkością kuli. *'Eksplozja Elastycznych Pięści Smoka' - Adrian i Dorian w tym samym momencie wznoszą się w powietrze, aby potem zasypać przeciwnika gradem elastycznych pięści otoczonych niebiesko-czerwonym płomieniem. Gdy wszystkie pięści wylądują na przeciwniku, powstaje wtedy przeogromna eksplozja rozrywająca oponenta na strzępy. *'Błekitnookie Szkarłatne Trio Smoka Płomieni' - Adrian, Dorian i Luk z połączenia swoich płomieni tworzą kulę. Następnie ustawiają się tak aby utworzyć trójkąt równoramienny (stąd Trio w nazwie) i następuje typowa siatkarska " akcja na 3" - Adrian podaje do Luka, który wybija kule wysoko w powietrze, aby Dorian mógł na koniec przywalić w nią swoją Elastyczną Pięścią Płomienistego Smoka, nadając tym samym kuli odpowiednią siłę i szybkość do natarcia przeciwnika. *'Błękitny Taniec Szkarłatnego Smoka Płomieni' - Dorian i Luk wykonując rękoma kombinacje skomplikowanych ruchów rękoma tworzą ściany ognia ( Dorian-1 strona,Luk-2strona) które same z siebie zadawały by przeciwnikowi sporo obrażeń, ale jak by tego było mało, to Adrian na koniec używa swojego Rōga-fū-fū-ken `a *'Big Bang Działo Błękitnookiego Smoka Płomienie' (青皇帝のビッグバン銃, Ao Enryū no Bigguban Jū) Shane używa Big Bang Attack natomiast Ruekai używa Działa Płomienistego Smoka. Płomienie z działa owijają się wokół Big Bakg Attack, tworząc niezniszczalną tarcze, dla potężnego ataku energetycznego. Tryby Ognista Siła (火力, Karyoku) By wejść w ten stan potrzeba spełnić dwa warunki. Pierwszy użytkownik musi mieć jasny cel, drugi należy wprowadzić płomienie do swojej krwi. Jeśli użytkownik nie ma jasnego celu, płomienie mogą spalić jego tętnice i żyły. Gdy użytkownik wprowadzi już płomienie do swojej krwi na jego lewym ramieniu pojawiają się czerwone symbole. Po wejściu w ten stan zwiększa się siła, wytrzymałość, refleks oraz prędkość użytkownika. Każde zaklęcie użytkownika jest również wzmocnione. [[Plik:Dorian_Dragon_Force.png|thumb|250px|Dorian używający Smoczej Siły]]Smocza Siła (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu) jest zaawansowaną formą Magii Zabójców Smoków. Jest uznawana za końcowe i najpotężniejsze stadium mocy jakie może osiągnąć Zabójca Smoków, oraz moc porównywalną z prawdziwymi smokami. Dorian po raz pierwszy wszedł w to stadium po zjedzeniu Mistycznych Płomieni o mocy podobnej do Etherionu. Początkowo nie mógł spożyć tych płomieni gdyż przewyższają one mocą każdy płomień na świecie oraz posiadają również moc innych elementów. Gdy Dorian zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną szale i zjeść niebezpieczne płomienie, jego ciało doznało nieziemskiej mocy. Jego włosy przybrały wiśniowo-magnet ową barwę oraz czarne pasemka. Na czole pojawiły się smocze łuski, zęby się wydłużyły, a od oczu przez większą część twarzy przebiegają tatuaże w kształcie płomieni o czarnej barwie. Takie same tatuaże, zdobią resztę jego ciała (pokazane na obrazku obok). Z oczu emanują karmazynowe strumienie energii. Dorian opisał swoje uczucia gdy jest w Smoczej Sile, jak pobyt w oceanie i pływanie, z łatwością i coraz głębiej, a im głębiej się zanurza tym więcej mocy używa. U Doriana wzrasta siła fizyczna do niewyobrażalnego poziomu, wzrasta również prędkość oraz wytrzymałość. Połykają Sześć Mistycznych Płomieni, płomień Doriana przybrał ciemniejszą barwę i moc zdolną niszczyć pozostałe mistyczne płomienie. Breath nazwał ten płomień Płomieniem Zephyra. W tym stanie jest zdolny do stworzenia aż dziesięciu Implosionów naraz (normalnie jest w stanie stworzyć tylko jeden) oraz użyć swojego najpotężniejszego ataku Cesarski Taniec: Święto Ognia [[Plik:Flame_Wind_Dragon.png|thumb|250px|Zephyr używa Podwójnego Elementu]]Tryb Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru (嵐炎モード, Ranenryū Mōdo) to moc, którą może aktywować Płomienisty Zabójca Smoków jeśli spożyje wiatr, Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru. Dorian Ruekai aktywował tą zdolność gdy po pokonaiu Leta Dhakari zjadł jego Ścianę Wichury. Wtedy to wokół niego zaczął wirować wiatru, który w końcu zjednoczył się z płomieniem dając, Zephyrowi zdolność do korzystania z Podwójnego Elementu. Umiejętności Fizyczne Naturalne *'Zwiększona siła fizyczna'- Ruekai wykazuje się większa siłą fizyczną niż normalny mag. Był w stanie oderwać ścianę od budynku, czy zatrzymać atak Doromy Anim. *'Wyostrzone Zmysły'- Dorian poprzez naukę Magii Zabójcy Smoków, zyskał swego rodzaju budowę smoka. Ostre kły, wzmocniony węch, większą wytrzymałość. *'Kontrola Płomienia'- chłopak wykazał zdolność do pełnego kontrolowania mocy swojego płomienia. Sprawia że jego płomień nie pali jego ubrań, oraz nie powoduje szkód osobą, które stoją po jego stronie. *'Instynkt walki' Sztuki Walki *'Taekwondo' i [Taekkyeon Statystyki Relacje Ciekawostki thumb|70px|Wczesny projekt *Jego imię Dorian jest, w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza Adrian. *Jest Smoczym Zabójcą pierwszej generacji. *Jego motywem muzycznym, jest 6 Opening Fairy Tail, Fiesta w wykonaniu grupy +Plus. *Jego obecny ubiór nieco różni się od jego pierwowzoru. *Według jego karty gildii lubi gildię i lato nie lubi zaś choroby lokomocyjnej. **Autor postaci urodził się w środku lata, Dorian uwielbia lato, natomiast ulubiony bohater z orginalnego Fairy Tail autora, Natsu, ma imię, które w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza lato. *Tak jak większość Smoczych Zabójców cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną. *Odpowiedzi Doriana na pytania Jasona do Tygodnika "Czarodziej: **Co jest najlepszego w Fairy Tail? **Odpowiedź: Fairy Tail. **Jakie jest twoje marzenie? **Odpowiedź: Zostać legendą. **Z kim masz najlepsze relacje? **Odpowiedź: Z Natsu, Breathem, Lukiem, Adrianem, Thanvem, Mei oraz z dziewczynami. **Jaka była twoja najtrudniejsza robota? **Odpowiedź: Walka z Glizdocentypodem, gdyż była to moja pierwsza misja. *Potrafi świetnie rysować, zaś nie potrafi rzeźbić. *Jest świetnym komikiem. *Jego największymi przeciwnikami są Irie Clive (Płomienista Zabójczyni bogów), Let Dhakara (Zabójca Smoków Wiatru) oraz Alan Volucrum (Zabójca Białych Phoenixów). *Egzamin na Maga klasy "S" zdał w X783 roku w wieku 16 lat. Co sprawia że osiągnął tą range w tym samym wieku co Mirajane. *Jak sam stwierdził, chciałby być smoczym uczniem Zirconisa, ze względu na jego wyjątkową magię. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Klasy "S" Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Ognia Kategoria:Członkowie Bractwa Ognistych Smoków